THE SECRET LIFE OF EDWARD CULLEN
by XmillieXjrX
Summary: AH. Written from a diary perspective of Edward Cullen, and his experiences during high school. Very funny! Read and review! :
1. Chapter 1

**New story. This is because, I was looking at some twilight fan fictions and I thought how all human ones were actually quite good. I attempted one before but no one read it and it is complete shit so I decided to start again and hope that people prefer this one. Please tell me what you think, and if I should continue because I don't know if I will, to be honest:**

EPOV

"Edward, are all boys idiots?" I heard the hum of Alice's voice as I lazed about by the pool in the liquid sunshine.

"Edward. Edward?" Alice's voice chirped but I had closed my eyes and was drifting off into a nice sleep where girls worshipped me, but I only worshipped the one and only –

"Edward!" She exclaimed, kicking my shoulder with her shoe. I grumbled something, slurring all of my words together, before jumping up so that my little sister couldn't assault me anymore.

"What, Alice?"

"As I said, are all boys idiots?"

"I'm not an idiot," I said, hoping that that answered her question. It did, but somehow for not the right reasons. She sunk onto the paved floor and put her head on her knees.

"Er, Alice?" I asked, now it was my turn to prod her with my barefoot. She looked up at me and smiled half-heartedly. I decided not to ask about it as it was obviously boy trouble, and she had her pesky friend Rosalie for that.

"Edward, Alice, we've got to go soon!" I heard mum yell from the kitchen. We strolled in from the outside pool and joined her in there. Dad was there too when he normally worked on Wednesday nights and I felt confusion ripple through my body.

"Edward are you forgetting everything in your adolescent years? I know that you are caught up in girls' and school work and teenage boy stuff that I frankly don't want to know about, but couldn't you at least remember our monthly visit to Auntie Sue?" Auntie Sue. Good God. That woman was more of an elephant than an auntie, I should know, when I was merely six years old she accidentally sat on me. I had to go to hospital.

I sighed and asked if I had time to have a shower, which I luckily did have time for, and ran upstairs to wash my hair. It was a nice day, and although it was almost nine it was still light, so I decided to shower with the curtains open. I thought that this would be okay due to the fact that we had those net curtains which were already drawn, so people outside wouldn't be able to see me… naked, even if they wanted to.

I was relaxing in the shower with Alice's special glittery soap - that I wouldn't admit to liking in a million years – as well as singing a few of Van Morrison's hits for around twenty minutes before I heard giggles outside the bathroom door. I turned the shower off and heard chorus's of "shhh!" as well as the patter of feet running down the corridor.

Embarrassed and confused as to who was spying on me in the shower I quickly dried my hair on a nearby towel (I say dried, I mean rubbed with a towel for about five seconds before getting bored) and wrapped a towel around my waist before running out of the bathroom and down the corridor, realising that I had virtually no chance of finding the girls who were by the bathroom. I realised that one of them _must _have been Alice, and then one of her friends? Surely not Rosalie? She hated me. Who then?

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Alice's bubbly voice coming from her room which, luckily, I was standing near.

"I don't think he knew it was us."

"No. I certainly hope not. That's a bit too embarrassing. He'll think that I'm stalking him or something. Oh God, Alice do you know what it looked like?" The voice was sweet and yet excited. Gentle yet boisterous.

"What did it look like?"

"Like we were trying to see him naked…" The girl's voice changed from being excited and exuberant to soft very quickly. I wondered how that worked, how could someone have a mood swing that fast? Actually, why did I even bother thinking that? Alice.

"Oh shit. I guess it did. Oh well, you saw him naked anyway." WHAT? _Who saw me naked?_

"Alice! That was by accident! Anyway, we weren't spying so that doesn't matter."

I didn't know whether to make an appearance or keep hidden in my safety position (outside the room of pervy stalkers). Well, to be honest it didn't matter whatsoever because just at that moment Alice and the girl who _saw me naked _came out of the room. What's more was when I bashed into the girl in an attempt to escape.

"Edward! What are you doing?" Alice seemed surprised, but I knew her too well. I glared in her direction before realising that I was half naked in front of a person _I _had definitely never seen in my life.

"What were _you _doing?"

"It's a long story. But, you need to get dressed before we go to Auntie Sue's." Alice shrugged her shoulders and whispered something to the girl I had not properly looked at yet.

"Well… fine. Fine Alice fine." I replied in a childish manner, unable to resist sticking my tongue out as I sloped off, "by the way, who's she?" I asked for effect. I wanted it to be rude as I had already decided that I didn't like her nosy little buddy but that was before I _looked _at her. I mean really looked at her. Her chocolate brown hair covered half of her face as I guessed she was embarrassed (who wouldn't be, when you had seen your friends brother naked and he then yelled at you like some drunk child?) but her eyes were an endless brown. Deeper and deeper they went; I could practically swim in them.

"I'm Bella," she whispered, blushing crimson. I joined her, raised a hand as if to shake hers, though we were too far away from each other to shake hands.

"Edward," I muttered gruffly before making a run for it. The running thing never did any good, you see, because it makes people think you have a weird disorder or something. It did in this case because I left Bella and Alice stranded in the corridor. This is bad in itself, but combined with the fact that Alice will probably have a lot of fun making up some problem which 'I was born with' like mental social abilities was unthinkable. Actually, right now, I wouldn't argue with that.

**Please tell me what you think :)**

**Milly, X  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I ran straight down the corridor to the safety of my own room. I have to admit, I did sit in there for a few minutes digesting what had happened. This resulted in me throwing what I think was a toy elephant against the wall. What was wrong with me? Why was I such an idiot? Actually, don't answer that.

"Edward?! Are you coming?" Did _everyone _want to annoy me to hell and back today?

"Coming!" I yelled back, my voice breaking in the middle of the word. This was getting ridiculous.

I chucked on a t-shirt, a pair of black jeans and some random shoes before leaving my room again, in order to go downstairs and find my family (plus Bella, not that I really cared that she was there) all waiting for me.

"Ready?" Mum asked, eyeing me oddly. I nodded, and shuffled after everyone else out of the room. I stood back to let Bella through the door first, but she didn't realise what I was doing, and waited for me to go through. We just stood, awkwardly waiting for each other to move first. What's worse was when we _both _walked forward, and bashed into each other. This was getting ridiculous.

We all got into the car, me still having no idea what the hell Bella was doing here, and I got into the back, so no one would sit next to me.

You see, some may think that I was just a horrible person, not wanting to talk to this girl whatsoever, but these people don't know me very well. I was getting increasingly awkward with age, and I could no longer do anything without doing something weird in the process. Especially with girls. Its unreal.

"Looking forward to seeing Auntie Sue, Edward?" Alice asked, whilst Bella muffled a laugh. I had no idea what she was laughing at, but blushed anyway.

"Yeah." I answered gruffly; I couldn't be bothered with a conversation with my pervy, creepy sister.

"Are you a bit worried she will sit on you again?" Alice let out a stream of cackly, witch-like laughter which could possibly be counted as ear rape. I heard Bella's tinkly laughter follow, and snorted.

"Alice, that was nine fucking years ago. Give it a rest would you?" Ha ha, that stopped them in their tracks. I could tell Bella was embarrassed, because she wasn't laughing anymore. I must admit, I did feel a _little _bad about that, I mean, I was being a bit cruel considering I had only just met her.

"Edward, language!" Mum cried, whilst Alice added, "he's been saying that word a lot recently! It's disgusting."

In a stupid, childish moment, I responded, "your mums disgusting." I heard a little laugh from Bella.

"You're so lame! We have the same mum! That was so easy!"

"Your mums so easy!" I couldn't stop, Bella was laughing, at _my _joke! I don't know why that mattered so much…

"Stop it!"

"That's not what she said." I laughed heartily after this, even though it was weird and incestrial.

"Mum!" Alice wailed.

"Edward!"

"Sorry. Sorry."

"Dear me, I think that having a girl here has made you slightly loopy."

How embarrassing. My family are such idiots.

Luckily, at this point, we had arrived at Auntie Sue's. I knew this mainly due to the fact that she was lurking outside her house (never a good sign if you ask me) like an elephant, or a predator, about to catch its pray, or a… I'll just stop now, shall I?

"_Esme!" _She screeched in her infurirating voice. You have not felt the pain Sue can inflict by merely _speaking_. Imagine nails scraping down a black board, that's what she sounds like. Oh, how I love the visits to Auntie Sue.

"And Bella has come too! How grand!" She threw herself at Bella, who embraced her awkwardly, before shrinking backwards to stand next to me and Alice.

"What the hell is Bella doing here?" I whispered to Alice, who stupidly stuck her nose in the air and turned her head away.

"I'm not talking to you…"

"Well you did just then, so that rule is already broken. And why is Bella here?" My little sister was unrealistically annoying. She didn't answer.

"Come on, Alice!"

"Fine! If you must know, she is Bella's new English tutor." Alice yelled at stalked off, grabbing Bella by the arm and yanking her away from me.

I swear, I was going to go over and make peace with the two girls, and I swear I would have, but, unfortunately, Auntie Sue decided it would be appropriate to kiss me (on the mouth, may I add) with her slippery, wet lips. Could this day get any worse?

**I was just having a laugh writing this... lol. Its not that great, but I was just kidding around with Edward. He's pretty awesome. Um, yeah, please review, and read my other stories! BECAUSE YOU ARE AWESOME, IS WHY YOU SHOULD DO IT!!!**

**BTW, if I have used weird English vocab please tell me, and I will tell you what it means... :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first update for about one million years so I hope its okay! **

Hi my name is Edward Cullen and I'd like to update you on my life.

I'm not going to talk about the hellish visit that may have scarred me forever, because it was just too awful. It didn't even make it any better knowing that Bella was there. I don't know why it would, but I had been hoping it might. I was hoping that she'd be a sort of breath of fresh air for my Aunt, but she wasn't.

I can't go on. I can't describe any more of that. So, I'll pick up from the car ride home. In fact, the car ride home wasn't that interesting, and I slept and listened to my ipod and prayed that the last four hours of my life might suddenly get deleted and forgotten forever. They didn't, and i could hear Alice and Bella laughing about how Auntie S commented on what my genitals might look like, and whether my armpits were hairy (they are, actually, just to avoid any curiosity you might randomly have). So anyway, it was only when we got home that I realised Bella was staying the night. Yay.

Even though, not even that is what you think it is. I didn't 'happen' to walk in on her naked or anything, we didn't accidentally kiss, nope. Nothing. I was sort of maybe kind of hoping something like that would happen. But there's no point on pondering it anymore because it didn't happen and it's stupid and yeah.

No, I'm only going to start describing what happened the day _after_. You see, it was the day _after_ that I met a really hot girl, who was so obviously into me that if she were a guy she probably would have had an erection right there in the classroom. No, I'm exaggerating (or am I?) Well. You can decide for yourself.

Okay, so I walk into the classroom, all depressed from my crappy weekend and such. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. She was really small, you see, and I just couldn't stop thinking about why she was so small. Maybe she was half dwarf? Or had an eating disorder? I knew all of this was untrue and it was just genetics but I wanted to find a fault with her, because she seemed all perfect and weird, and that scared me, because nobody can be perfect. It simply isn't possible.

So I was thinking about random crap and all that, when I saw this blonde girl sitting on my desk! Her hair was all long and wavy and when she saw me she licked her lips suggestively. I'm not describing very well, am I? Well, that is because I didn't look at her that much, not when I first walked in. I sort of registered that there was a hot girl on my desk, but I was preoccupied by thinking about plain little Bella who was in the year below me.

"Hi, sorry you're on my desk." I said, smiling at the girl so that she would move. She blew a bubble from the gum in her mouth. It was a giant pink bubble and it burst and sprayed me with strawberry goo. I didn't mind, I was unintentionally turned on.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't think you'd mind." She said, smiling a little.

"Oh well no its perfectly understandable I mean, it's a, it's a .... it's. I mean, it's just a desk." I couldn't even speak coherently, I somehow thought this was a good thing. So did she, come to think of it, because she stuck her chest out. Being the gentleman I am, I didn't even look.

"Um. I'm Edward." I said, and stuck out my hand for her to shake. She looked at it, scoffed, and hugged me tightly. I couldn't breathe for two reasons: 1) because I was drowning in her gallons of perfume and (2) she was holding me too tight. But it was nice, being wanted.

"Tanya." She said.

And then the teacher walked in and told her to sit down at her desk which, as it happens, was very close to mine.

I am ashamed to say that I _still_ couldn't stop thinking about Bella. I was pretty worried about my health, as for the entire class Tanya was doing some shameless flirting. The old, "I hope you are rich so when we are married we can spend all your money" was said, and I was first offended until I got the thing that she was basically saying that she wanted to marry me. Yeah, I'm not going to lie that did scare me.

"So, you want to do something after school?" She asked after class was finished. I sort of nodded and smiled, so that I wouldn't have to do anything (I didn't fancy having sex with her, I don't know why.)

"Is that a yes?"

"Maybe."

"That's a yes."

"How?"

"You don't want to seem keen. I get you. Seriously," and then she came very close, and whispered in my ear, "I've got you." And then she ran out of the classroom. I was surprised. I was stuck, not being able to move for a while. My best friend, Jasper, had to come and rescue me.

"Dude!" He chuckled, hi-fiving me and steering me into the courtyard, to sit and chill with our friends.

"I know! How awesome was that?!"

"You going to go out with her, I'm guessing?"

"Dunno. I dont know."

"Why wouldn't you, is there someone else?" He looked suggestively over at Bella and I was surprised he suspected anything because I hadn't even told him anything about her.

"No! No one else!" I refused. Bella wouldn't be ruining this for me. Everyone would think i was a pussy if I didn't go with Tanya, or that I was gay. And I couldn't be bothered with rumours.

Just as I was lingering on a pointless daydream about me and Bella, the greatest person came up to talk to me. Not really, it was just Alice. Who seemed oddly pleased to see Jasper(?)

"Hey Ed!" she smiled, "come on, Bella!" Bella trundled after her, too 'shy' to say anything. I nodded at her arrival in a very cool way, but then turned back to Jasper. It really, really freaked me out how Jasper was staring at my sisters boobs. Really. Really, really. I nudged him though and he immediately turned back to me and smiled as if nothing had happened.

"Hi, Bella!" He said, and she smiled a really big smile when she saw him. Oh, thanks Bella. Thanks a lot. But, I mean, she was really small. Like, tiny. Almost as small as Alice, and that's getting onto about the size of a baby.

"Hi, how've you been?" She asked, and Jasper responded pleasantly, but I didn't even hear what he had said because I was too busy being offended about how Bella was being so rude to me. I will never admit if again, but I actually felt kind of sad. She didn't like me at all.

However, and this is the point of this chapter, I'd like to update you on my life, and this little incident meant that I did say yes to Tanya, and we are meeting up at some burger place tomorrow at 7. Yep bitches, that's right. Edward Cullen has got his first ever girlfriend, and she's awesome (aside from the fact she's a slut).

**Thanks,**

**Millie.**

**PS please review! LY! xxx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, please read, review and enjoy! I know it's long... I don't know if that's good or not but I had a lot of fun writing this!**

I know that this is supposed to be my, like, 'secret life' but I really don't even want to tell you guys what the f*** happened to me when I went to meet Tanya at the burger place.

But I will. Because I am that awesome. Damn straight guys.

So, I arrive at 7 on the dot because I am always annoyingly on time. I had told my mum that I was going to Jasper's, and Alice had apparently gone to Bella's house, but she was acting all shifty about it. Anyway, Tanya is already there, except she was wearing an apron! Yep, slutty, slapper Tanya was wearing a Burger Palace apron, and she really did work there! She told me that her shift was just over, and we would get free food because her dad owned the place. I made a joke about him overeating on burgers but she didn't laugh. She looked kind of hurt, and I understood later why... her dad really _did _overeat on burgers. Cringe and a half.

'So, what classes are you taking?' I asked awkwardly as Tanya squeezed herself onto the bench next to me. It was weird because obviously her family were around, and she wasn't sitting opposite me so I couldn't really talk to her without turning in my seat to face her, and I didn't want to do that either as her face was inches from mine.

'Chemistry...' she muttered as if that was sexy or something. I nodded, and she went on, 'biology'.

'Oh, yeah I'm doing biology too. Loads of work, isn't it?' I said, attempting embarrassingly to make conversation. She shifted in her seat. I could feel that her eyes were on me but I kept looking straight ahead.

'Yeah. Which module are you on right now?' She asked, and I was confused because we weren't even doing modules. I had no idea what she was talking about. I finally looked at her and she leaned in really close to me before saying, 'I'm doing the reproductive system.' Eugh! If she thought that that was a turn on then she was seriously mistaken! Whilst learning about the reproductive system we did not learn anything remotely sexy... just things like what tube sperm travel down (the sperm duct, actually).

I laughed awkwardly, and moved a bit further away from Tanya, who needed to have a tic-tac. She kept getting closer, and closer, and I could feel my hands getting clammy. I knew that people were watching us, and it was all just so embarrassing. Just as she was centimeters from my mouth, and I thought that I couldn't be more humiliated, her _father _arrived at the table. I should have expected it. I really should have.

'Tanya! Your shift is not over until I say it is!' He was _huge _and this was when I understood the fat joke thing. She sighed right close to me, and I got a whiff of her bad breath.

'I'll be back, baby.' Her dad was still standing there as she ran her hand down my thigh. I sort of jumped out of my seat, and pushed her away as she got up. She just giggled, and put her apron on again.

'S***... s***...' I muttered to myself, feeling really mixed about what was going on here. A hot girl was throwing herself at me... but I didn't want her that bad. It was so _easy_. I guess it's true, people do want what they just can't have.

As I got up from my seat my phone went off. Depressingly, it was my mum, asking me to pick up Alice from Bella's house in about ten minutes. I smiled as I heard this, and promised that I would leave right away.

I may have left Burger Palace without saying goodbye to Tanya, but she was brave, she'd get over it.

I cycled on my bike to Bella's house, and cursed the weather as it started to rain. As it was starting to get colder, the sky was darker than it usually was at 8pm. As I knocked on Bella's door I suddenly started to become incredibly nervous about what I was about to do. Walk straight into _Bella's _house! The girl who hated me, the girl who didn't want anything to do with me!

Just as I began to think better of just knocking on her door, and decided to ring Alice, Bella opened the door. She looked confused to see me.

'I'm here to pick up Alice.' I said, so that she wouldn't get any ideas. She looked at me as though I was mad, and just let me stay outside and soak to death.

'Come on, where is she? I'm wet and cold and I want to go home!' I moaned, wanted to yell at Bella about how awful my evening was.

'Alice isn't here.' Bella stated, her eyebrows furrowing. It looked as though I had done this on purpose.

'Well she said she would be.'

'Oh!' Bella suddenly exclaimed. And then giggled. And then blushed. I just looked at her, envying how dry she was.

'Where is she?' I asked, getting impatient.

'She's at Jasper's. S***... I wasn't supposed to say anything... but I guess she's caught anyway. Jasper invited her round and she thought you might be mad.' Bella said simply.

'Well... you're not a good friend...' I muttered. What else was I supposed to say? What I wanted to say was '_what the f*** are they doing at Jasper's at 8pm on their own?' _

'Why?' asked Bella curtly. The rain was getting harder, and I put my hood up.

'You told me. The big older brother who is going to bust her ass.' I said, and then laughed. Brilliant, I thought, I'd be able to take my anger out on my little sister! Excellent!

'Oh no, please don't, Edward. I thought that you were... I thought that you... wouldn't...' she trailed off and blushed.

'Well my mum told me to pick her up.'

'I could call her and she could come here and _then _you really would be picking her up from my house?' Bella asked, and I sort of nodded.

'Do it quickly though because I'm freezing my butt off out here.' I complained, running my fingers through my hair as though that would dry it.

'Oh. Sorry! Do you want to come in?' She asked, motioning me inside with her arm. As I walked in I closed the door, and was suddenly a lot warmer.

'Er, you can take your coat off if you'd like' she muttered as she opened her flip-phone and started dialing. I took off my coat and hung it on the banister. I wasn't going to be staying long so I don't know why I did - I didn't need to be made comfortable.

'Alice, Edward knows that you are at Jasper's.' Bella said into the mobile. I could hear Alice's screechy voice from the other end. 'Yeah, well I'm sorry. No he came to pick you up. He says that he won't tell Esme if you come to mine now and he can actually pick you up from here.' She explained her plan, and then glanced at me. She must have seen my twisted expression because she blushed. When did I ever say that I wouldn't tell mum?

'Yeah, okay, cool bye.' She stayed, and flipped the phone shut. The next few moments were very awkward.

'She says she'll be about twenty-minutes.' Bella said, before doing an awkward pout. 'Urm, would you like to sit down?' She said, pointing to a chair as if I wouldn't know where to sit. I did as she said, and she took the other little chair, so that we were both sitting opposite each other at a circular coffee table.

'So... how has your evening been?' She asked with a smirk, as though she knew about Tanya!

'So-so, you know. Dull. Just, er, doing some biology homework.' I said this entirely innocent, before realising that first, it sounded like a euphemism and second, we didn't have any biology homework. Fortunately, Bella took it the way it was intended.

'Oh, that's not what I heard, from the grape-vine' Bella said, smiling wider and wider. I blushed and then tried to stay cool and ask her what she was talking about.

'I heard that you were with Tanya. That new girl.' She smiled a sad smile as I went crimson.

'Well, sort of. She took me to Burger Palace... which her dad owns. She had stinky breath to and was trying to kiss me before her dad stopped her. Yep, I had to be rescued by her _dad. _I feel bad now as well because I made a joke about his weight before seeing him which Tanya took the wrong way. But, yeah, it was basically the worst hour of my life and I left without saying goodbye.' I grimaced as Bella laughed a tinkly laugh. 'Yup, that's what I would have done.' I said, gesturing to her face which was still creased with laughter.

'That's embarrassing.' She laughed, wiping her eye although she wasn't crying.

'Damn straight. I don't think that she'll be asking me out again any time soon.' As I said this, Bella looked at me with wide eyes.

'You're soaking.' She stated, and I was confused as to why she had changed topics so suddenly.

'Well you wouldn't invite me in.' I smiled, and she paused for a second. I hate my smile, it's stupid and crooked and it kills me. I stopped doing it as soon as I realised that I was but I couldn't really help it.

'Crap, quick, get up.' She said, and motioned for me to get up. I got up, confused, and then kind of caught on. The chair that I had been sitting on, made of an expensive material like silk, was very wet.

'Charlie will kill me if his chair is wet or ruined!' She panicked.

'Who's Charlie?' I asked.

'My dad.' She thought for a moment, as if surveying the situation, 'Oh well, it's okay. You haven't been sitting there that long. But Charlie will freak if anything else gets wet.'

'Okay, okay, I get your hint, I'll leave.'

'No! It's fine. It's raining even harder now, it would be, er, irresponsible to allow you to go out now.'

'Alright, ma'am.' I said, still not understanding why a bit of water mattered so much. 'But I'm still dripping.'

She looked up at me. As we were faffing about we had got very close to each other. I hadn't really noticed because I was so much taller than her but I don't know what her excuse was. I looked down at her pixie face, and swallowed as too much saliva came to my mouth. I gulped as I took a step backwards. There was another awkward pause.

'Maybe you could borrow a pair of Charlie's trousers.' She said, and I looked up at her as though she were insane.

'It's fine, I just won't sit down. Or, I could just sit on a towel?' I said, and she smiled in thanks of the suggestion. She threw a hand-towel at me.

'Thanks.'

'That's okay. Alice should be here any second anyway.'

'Shall we watch TV or something until she comes?' I asked. I didn't want to have anymore of these weird incidents that kept occurring between me and Bella, and watching TV seemed like a pretty good way to ensure that nothing would happen.

'Yeah, good idea,' she said, sitting on the sofa and grabbing the remote. I said down next to her, on my hand-towel. And she began to shift about after watching for a few minutes.

'You okay?' I asked, confused about what was happening _now. _

'Yeah. Sorry, but you are _really _cold and wet...' she said, and then I realised the most embarrassing thing of all... I had been leaning on her! Or she had been leaning on me, anyway, we _were _touching!

'S***, sorry...' I muttered.

'It's fine. I'll, um, turn the heating on.'

And so we sat there, our arms barely touching, watching _Scrubs_ comfortably. I had not been more relaxed and, sort of, happy, in all my life. And then, the lights went out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Last time: _

'You okay?' I asked, confused about what was happening _now. _

'Yeah. Sorry, but you are _really _cold and wet...' she said, and then I realised the most embarrassing thing of all... I had been leaning on her! Or she had been leaning on me, anyway, we _were _touching!

'S***, sorry...' I muttered.

'It's fine. I'll, um, turn the heating on.'

And so we sat there, our arms barely touching, watching _Scrubs_ comfortably. I had not been more relaxed and, sort of, happy, in all my life. And then, the lights went out.

**Okay so here's a new chapter! Please review and enjoy!**

"What the fuck?" I muttered, looking at the darkness where the TV had been.

"Go check whether the whole street is out." Bella demanded, and for some reason, I did as she said. The whole street was pitch black, and I started panicking in my mind: how would Alice know which house to go to with no lights? How would I stop bumping into Bella? How would I get home? Why did the power have to cut out during _Scrubs _of all programs? How was the seat still wet even when I sat on the towel? Yes, these were all pressing questions in my mind.

I told Bella of the situation at hand, and she just sighed. After that pause, she got up (I could hear her rustling) and felt her way to a small cupboard beside the television. I asked her what she was doing, but she didn't reply, until she turned around holding candles.

"We don't have any torches or anything. But, we do have these. We can place them around the room until the lights come on." Crap. All I wanted was to pick up my little sister from her friend's house, and I got a romantic night in with the girl who I may/may not like.

"Fine. Give me some to put around." We placed the candles in strategic places around the room, and when they were all lit, returned to our seats on the sofa.

Just as we sat, Alice received to a text.

"Oh, that's Alice. She said that Jasper's house has got a power cut too and she's not going to leave until the lights come on again." I couldn't tell whether Bella was pleased, disappointed, annoyed about spending more time with me. That girl was like a closed book.

"Okay. Garh, I wonder what caused it?" I asked, and luckily this shot us into a whole conversation about why there could be a power cut. When Bella suggested that the whole government system could be aliens out to get us and this was one of their plans that had failed, I knew that we had gone too far. I laughed, and then tried to turn the conversation in a more interesting direction, trying to understand this girl.

"So. You're friends with Alice?" I said awkwardly.

"No shit Sherlock," she replied, and smiled. I must admit, she did look really beautiful in the candle-light. Her skin glowed and her eyes danced in front of me.

"But you don't like me?" I probed. She blushed the most she had done all night, then, and I took note of it. It took her, like, half a minute before replying.

"I don't not like you."

"Nice answer. Truthful?"

"Well what would you say if I asked you that?" She retorted, and it was my time to cuss myself for asking such a dumb question!

"I don't know you that well..." she looked sad when I said this so I added, "but what I've seen, I like."

There was a long pause. We had been leaning closer and closer together, and, unthinkingly, I closed the gap between us, by kissing her lips softly. She responded by kissing me back, and wrapping her arms around me. As I kissed her I could feel her hands running through my hair and I never wanted it to stop. As she broke off for air I moved my lips to her throat and placed a trail of kisses down her neck.

Just as we began kissing once again (I blame hormones) there was a knock on the door. I broke away from Bella, and noticed at once that the lights had gone back on! I hadn't even noticed!

The next few seconds, as Bella got the door, I started freaking out and panicking. Me and my sister's best-friend! Me and _Bella! _Me and a girl in the year below! I just made out with a girl after finishing a date with another girl! What a player!

At the door, standing like a little fairy, was Alice. Shit, she would not be pleased.

**Please, please review! if I get over 15 reviews for this chapter I will post the next chapter 13th Aug! And if not then I'll post it probs before 20th Aug. :) Please review! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! xxx**


End file.
